The Third Floor UNDER REVISION
by Xalcry
Summary: Eight friends live onthe same floor of an apartment building. Oh, the shananagins they get into! Prank wars, romance, great friendships. It doesn't get better than this. This is what college life should be.
1. New Home

The Third Floor

***** DISCLAIMER! I do not own the characters from Kingdom Hearts. This includes Axel, Riku, Sora, Roxas, and the entire Organization members used in this story. Nor do I own Brandon Flowers. The characters of Xellendina, Xakra, Xannele, Xalcry, Exicar, Caitlin, and Crazy Lady Nancy, on the other hand, are my characters ( the first five are joint owned with my friend xXHeavenlyxBlindXx) Enjoy ^-^ *****

"Since I'm in the way, I'll let you unpack and design the room," Xalcry said. "Just mark the things containing my stuff with the blue tape, Xannele," she added, tossing the role of blue tape to her blonde friend and roommate.

"Yay!" Xannele exclaimed.

Xalcry then went to go sit on their balcony. She laid on the empty concrete porch and watched the sky, thinking about how they came to live here.

_**Flashback**_

"You're not going to believe what new I bring!" Xellendina exclaimed. She has bi- colored eyes, right blue and left green, long, scene black hair with the bangs covering her right eye, and ivory skin.

"Do tell! Do tell!" Xannele exclaimed like a little child. She has long, blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and ivory skin.

"Please say it's an answer to the apartment question," Xalcry said. Xalcry has long, dark brown hair with red tips, chocolate colored eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

Xakra looked up from her book, awaiting Xell to tell her new. Xakra has long black scene hair with pure white streaks, black eyes, and tan skin.

"I found us two apartments, near campus, for an amazing rent! And yes, they're nice looking. I've been there," Xell said.

"No way!" Xalcry exclaimed.

"Woo hoo! Decorating time!" Xannele sang- songed.

"Awesome!" Xakra chimed in.

"You'll never guess who's on the same floor," Xell said.

"Brandon Flowers?" Xakra asked with hopeful sarcasm.

"No, sorry. It's Riku! His dad owns the building and he and friends, who also go to the Kingdom, all live on the third floor where our apartments are. We can move in at anytime," Xell said.

"You put a payment in them already?!?" Xalcry asked.

"Haha, uh, yeah. It wasn't bad, tho," Xell said. "Just $500 per room and rent is $250 a month. We pay utilities and water and the land lord takes care of the other stuff."

"Let's get packin'!" Xannele exclaimed, obviously not caring her new place of residence was chosen without her consent.

"I agree!" Xell added.

***** **_**end of flashback *****_

'And here we are,' Xalcry thought, staring at the clouds. 'I wonder who the other people are who go to The Kingdom are?'

"Sora, you little nut shit! Get off that ledge. NOW!" a male voice yelled.

'What the hell?' Xalcry thought.

"If you say so, Ax- man," another male voice replied.

"NOT THAT WAY!!" 'Ax- man' yelled.

"Wheeeeeeee! Told ya it would work!"

Xalcry got to her feet in time to see the boy with brown spiky hair sail toward the ground with a homemade parachute. The red spiky haired 'Ax- man' sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Damn it, Sora. I'm not taking you to the E.R. AGAIN. You're lucky," 'Ax-man' said.

Xalcry leaned over the balcony to ensure 'Sora' made it down already. He did. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry about him. He does this shit all the time, sad to say," 'Ax- man' said.

"Oh. O.k. Just wanted to make sure," Xalcry replied. "I'm Xalcry, and you are…?"

"Axel. You'll get used to his antics eventually. You're one of Riku's Xell's friends, right?"

"Yup," she replied popping the 'p'.

"Well, Xalcry. My antics, on the other hand, take some getting used to,"" he said with a mischievous grin. "Xelly knows all about that," he added, chucking.

"All righty then," she said slowly.

"Axel, stop terrorizing the poor girl. And if that's a threat, let the war begin," Xell said from behind Xalcry.

"Well, well, well. If it's a war you want, Xelly. A war you're gonna get!" Axel said.

"War?" Xalcry asked, completely confused.

"Prank war," Xell clarified.

"Ah. Prepare to lose, Axel," Xalcry said angelically.

"Not a chance," Axel said, going back inside laughing.

"Come on. We're all going out for lunch," Xell said, turning to Xalcry.

"Sweet deal," Xalcry replied.

They went down stairs and piled into the boys' two cars. Riku, Sora, Xell, and Xakra went in one car. Axel, Roxas, Xannele, and Xalcry went in the other. They all went to a restaurant down town.

***** Well that's the first chapter of many. I have them all written down thus far. If you like it please comment and I'll add the rest. I really hope you liked it ^-^ *****


	2. Lost in New Jersey

*****DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Rain Forest Café nor the states of New York (nor the city) or New Jersey (nor its capital). I also do not own the cars mentioned in the chapter. Nor do I own the Kingdom Heart characters (obviously) but I do have a right to use the characters of Xalcry, Xannele, Xakra, Xellendina, and Xalcry. My friend xXHeavenlyxBlindXx*****

"You took a wrong turn, moron!" Xalcry yelled at Axel.

"I know where I'm going!" Axel yelled in return.

Axel. You took a wrong turn. The Rain Forest is back in New York. The sign we just passed said 'Trenton 20 miles'."

"Wait. Trenton's in New Jersey, right?" Axel asked, calm all of a sudden.

"Yes, Axel. Trenton's the capital of New Jersey," Xalcry said slowly, as if talking to a child.

Axel slammed on the brakes and put his head on the steering wheel. "Shit," he said thru clenched teeth.

"What's wrong with Jersey? They have awesome stores here," Xannele said.

Roxas said, "Well, it all happened last year. It involved cops, a chase, a paintball gun, and a lighter. So now Axel's not allowed in New Jersey. At all."

"Well, now I know where to send your stuff to…" Xalcry mumbled. "What the hell did you do?!?!!" she exclaimed.

"Don't. Ask," Axel said thru clenched teeth. "And Roxas, if you value yourself not bloody and bruised, you'll shut the hell up."

Axel. Get your ass in the back seat. Now. I'm driving," Xalcry ordered.

"Like hell you are!" Axel said, turning to face her.

"Get. Your ass. In the back seat. Now," Xalcry said, dangerously calm.

"Axel, listen to her," Xannele and Roxas advised.

"Why should I?" Axel demanded.

"Because, you ass, you're in this state illegally and you got us all ridiculously lost!" Xalcry said, getting louder increasingly louder.

Axel paused for a moment, locked in a starring contest with Xalcry. "Fine, but I'm sitting shotgun. Get in the back, Roxy- boy."

"Fine. I hope she's a better driver than you," Roxas said, getting out of the car and sliding into the backseat next to Xannele. Xalcry got in the driver's seat and, when everyone was situated, peeled around and drove back to New York.

"What the HELL!!!" Axel yelled as Xalcry turned the car around in a tire screeching peel.

Xalcry smiled mischievously out at the road. "Pissing you off," she said angelically.

"Where can they be?" Riku asked.

"Well…" Sora began.

"Not another one of your 'theories'," Xellendina said.

"But why, Xelly?" Sora whined.

"Nu uh. They're impractical and utterly confusing," Xell said.

"I guess it depends on who's driving," Xakra added.

Riku said, "True. Axel has a tendency to take a wrong turn and fight that he's right to the end."

"I love her, but Xannele has a tendency to take a wrong turn, too," Xell said.

"Roxas would have been here by now and it was Axel's car so he's probably driving," Riku said.

"Yeah probably," Xell said. "They've been gone for an hour and a half, Axel's driving Sora get off the hood of the car!"

"You're no fun, Xelly" Sora pouted.

A red Mustang peeled into the parking lot and stopped abruptly in a space near Riku's silver Ferrari. Axel got out yelling.

"You could have killed us! How the hell did you get your license!?!!!!" Axel yelled.

Xalcry got out of the driver's seat.

"And that's why we never let Xalcry drive," Xell said.

"Very carefully, Axy," Xalcry said sweetly.

"Don't call me 'Axy'!" he yelled as he, Roxas, Xannele, and Xalcry walked over to Riku's car. Roxas was laughing. "Roxas, why didn't you drive?!"

"We wouldn't have gotten here as fast and there wouldn't have been any entertainment this evening," Roxas chuckled.

Axel glared at Roxas, "Sleep with one eye open, Roxy- boy," he said dangerously calm.

"Hey now. Let's not bicker like little kids and go eat. I'm starving," Riku said.


	3. That's what she said!

*****DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Rain Forest Café nor New Jersey or its capital. I do not own I do not own the Kingdom Heart characters (obviously) but I do have a right to use the characters of Xalcry, Xannele, Xakra, Xellendina, and Xalcry. My friend xXHeavenlyxBlindXx*****

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Xell asked after lunch.

"Axel drove us into New Jersey," Xalcry explained. "Speaking of which, Xelly, I have an idea involving state lines with Jersey," she added while looking mischievously at Axel, who was leaning against the booth with both arms behind his head.

With his eyes still closed he said slowly, "And what is that plan, Xal?"

"None of your business, Axy," Xalcry said sweetly.

"Alright, I think we should leave before these two kill each other and just us banned from here," Riku said. "Roxas, you're driving."

"Like hell he is!" Axel said, sitting up and glaring at Riku. Thru clenched teeth he added," My car. I drive."

"No, I think it's better if Roxas drives, too, Axel," Xell said. "Same group as before, Riku?"

"No. Xalcry will come with us. Xakra, do you mind going with Roxas in Axel's car with Axel and Xannele?"

"Not at all," Xakra said, glancing at Roxas out of the corner of her eye briefly.

"Well then, it's settled," Riku said. "Let's go."

"Yes, dad, "Axel said.

"I'll see you all later. Riku and I are going to go see a movie," Xell said.

" 'Kay. We're going to hang with Sora at Roxas' apartment," Xannele said."

"You guys are. I'm going to go watch Trigun with Roxas and Xell's and my place," Xakra said. "Xann wipe that grin off your face, it's nothing like that."

"Whatever you say. I'm not gonna judge," Xann said.

"Well, see ya later," Xell said as she left."

"Ditto," said Xakra as she left when Roxas came with Trigun season DVD's.

"Shall we?" Xalcry asked.

"We shall," Xann said, linking arms with Xalcry as they left to skip down the hall.

_VROOOOOOOMM!!!!!_

"What the hell?" Xalcry said as they skipped down the hall. "Shit!" she exclaimed as she and Xann squashed themselves against the wall as Sora drove a motorized vehicle down the hall.

"What the hell is that?" Xann asked when Sora stopped.

"A motorized bar stool," Sora replied simply.

"How did you make that thing?" Xalcry asked.

"Bar stool, lawn mower motor, tools, and a torch," Sora said as if it were a normal thing to do.

"How fast does it go?" Xann asked.

"About thirty- five miles per hour," Sora replied. "Hop on. I'll give you a ride. Xal, you can stand on the piece of wood behind the stool and Xann, you can sit her," he added, patting his lap when addressing Xannele.

"KK," Xann replied, sitting in the space between Sora and the steering wheel.

"Hole on, Xal," Sora said as Xalcry stepped onto the platform.

"Try not to crash," Xalcry said, holding onto Sora's waist.

"I won't. Trust me," Sora replied as they zoomed down the hall to Roxas' apartment.

Once at the apartment, Sora flopped in the couch, knees bent on the arm and feet dangling, while Xann and Xalcry sat on the two chairs nearby.

Xannele was staring at Sora for a little bit while he tapped a random beat on his stomach.

"Sora?" Xann asked.

"Hmm?" Sora grunted in response, still playing his tummy drum.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"Can I give you a makeover?" Xann asked.

Sora stopped playing his "drum", picked his head off the couch, and looked at her. "What kind of makeover?"

"The girly kind with makeup and hair styling," she said.

Sora paused for a moment, still looking at Xannele. After a while his face lit up and he said, "Sure!" as he sat up.

"Really? Yay!" Xann exclaimed as she sat next to Sora. "I have the perfect shades for you," she added as she took various makeup bags from out of the reddish black purse.

"How do you fit all that in there?" Xalcry asked.

"That's what she said!" Sora exclaimed, chuckling at his own joke.

"I dunno. It just works out that way," Xann answered while putting eyeliner on Sora.

Xalcry sat and thought for a minute while Xann did Sora's makeup. She heard running water. "Sora, who else is here and taking a shower?"

"Axel," he replied as Xann applied eye shadow to his eyelids.

"Really?" Xalcry said mischievously. "Where is the bathroom, pray tell?"

"Down the hall, second door on the left," he answered.

"Xann, can I borrow one of your costume dresses?" Xal asked.

Sora said, "You can use my French maid outfit. It's in the closet, first door on the left, next to the bathroom."

"Why do you have a French maid outfit?" Xann asked.

"I dunno," replied Sora, "I kinda like it. Ha ha."

"Excuse me a moment," Xal said as she approached the closet, grabbed the maid outfit, and went to the bathroom.

Once at the bathroom door, she turned the knob slowly and opened the door just as slow to avoid noise. She entered on tip- toe and, as silently as a ninja, she crept around taking every single towel, big and small, and bathrobe leaving only the maid outfit on the towel rack. Then she quickly and quietly left with the towels and such and closed the door.


	4. Paging Nurse Axel

*****DISCLAIMER: (yes, I put these at the beginning of every chapter) I don't own the KH characters but have joint usage of the other main characters and own the characters I make up (like Caitlin in this chapter). … Anything that is in actual reality, I don't own yada, yada, yada. *****

'Ah! I love hot showers. Sucks for those who decide to take one in the afternoon. Haha! No hot water for them,' Axel thought as he rinsed his, now wet, hair. 'Haha! I'm the water Nazi! Dem's been kicked out of office.' He turned off the water and crossed the bathroom to the mirror and cleared away some steam from it to comb his hair, which is now plastered to his head, neck and part of his back. As he combed with his right hand, he reached for his robe with his left. His hand found nothing but wet tile. 'Huh. Must've fell,' he thought as he looked at the floor beneath the robe hook. 'That's odd. I could've sworn I put my robe over here.' Axel then turned to face the opposite wall to grad a towel. No towel in sight. Only the French maid outfit.

Axel furrowed his brows in confusion. 'Roxy- boy didn't say it was laundry day. Sora must have found the damn dress in the closet. Oh well. But what the hell made the little shit put it in here? Eh, I can use it to cross the living room to my room. No sense in making Roxy- boy jealous with my sexiness. Again,' he thought as he grabbed the dress, put it on, and left the bathroom.

The water shut off. Xalcry jumped and walked quickly to the door and opened it wide.

"Why'd you do that, Xal?" Sora asked.

"You'll see," Xalcry replied mischievously.

"You said that before when I asked about the towel," Sora whined.

"Be patient. The surprise is better that way," Xalcry replied as she stood in line with the opened door and the bathroom hallway. Camera in hand.

Axel stepped out into the hallway and turned to shut the door. 'I'm not dealing with those infernal smoke alarms,' he thought.

"What the hell!" he yelled as he was briefly blinded by a flash of light as he turned to continue going to his room. When his eyes adjusted he looked to where the flash came from and saw Xalcry, smiling mischievously. He looked at what she was holding. It was a camera. "Hell no," he said, dangerously calm.

"Hell yeah," Xalcry said as she smiled at Axel. Xannele and Sora were holding their sides laughing hysterically at the sight of Axel: red hair dripping wet and plastered to his head, neck, and back, and French maid outfit that came to his upper thigh.

After a moment of starring at each other, Xalcry smiling ruefully and Axel glaring and seething, Axel jerked into motion. "Give me the camera!" he yelled, running after Xalcry.

"You have to catch me fir- irst," she sang- songed as she bolted out the door. Axel sprinted after her.

"Give me the damn camera, Xalcry!" Axel yelled as he chased her down the hall.

"Or what?" You'll tickle me with a feather duster, Axy?" Xalcry said, while giggling, as she ran down the hall toward her's and Xannele's room.

"You don't want to find out what will happen if you don't give me the camera!" Axel growled thru clenched teeth.

"Oooooooo. I'm shaking in my boots," Xalcry said, chuckling as she ran.

Axel growled as he, suddenly, got a boost of speed and gained ground on her. "You'll find out soon enough!" he said as he grabbed her around the waist with one arm. "Now, give me the camera."

"Never!" Xalcry exclaimed while keeping the camera out of reach of Axel's free hand. After a little while longer, she said, "You'll never get it here!" as she stuffed the camera up her shirt and curled into a ball. Surprisingly enough, Axel's position didn't change from having to hold up her curled up body. 'Damn, he's strong,' she thought.

"Do you really want to play that game 'cause it won't stop me," Axel said.

'Damn!' Xalcry thought. 'Aha!' she added mentally after an idea came to her. She bit Axel's arm and, as soon as he released her, booked it down the rest of the hall, turned a corner, and sprinted down the other hall.

"You little fucker!" Axel yelled as he ran down the hall after Xalcry. He eventually caught up to her again and grabbed her around the waist, arms included. "Give me the camera, Xalcry!" Axel snapped.

"No!" she said, keeping the camera out of Axel's reach again. He got hold of it, ripped it out of her hand, and set her on her feet again.

"Now. No more pics," Axel said as he smashed the camera in one hand.

"Fine," Xalcry pouted, as she half glared at Axel.

"What's going on out here?" a woman asked from her doorway.

"Nothing, Caitlin," Axel said.

"By the way, nice dress, Axel," she added, chuckling.

"Shut up!" Axel snapped. Caitlin went back inside, howling with laughter. Axel turned back to Xalcry to see her turn the corner and continue storming off down the hall. He walked his long legged stride and caught up with her. "You know I'll get you back, right?"

"You didn't think it ended here, did you, Axy?" she said mischievously without looking at him.

Back at Roxas' and Axel's apartment, Axel changed into his black leather trench coat and black jeans, and dried his red spiky hair.

'Gotta watch out for her,' Axel thought as he held Sora's maid outfit as it spontaneously combusted in his grasp. Ashes falling into a garbage can.

"Sora, is there a laptop I can use?" Xalcry asked.

"Yeah, it's over there," he replied as Xannele curled his spiky hair into a curly afro.

"Thanks," Xalcry said, pulling a memory chip from her mouth.

"What's that for?" Xann asked.

"Shhhh!" Xalcry exclaimed, then whispered, "it has the pics of Axel on them." She grinned wickedly. "Can we say 'hello internet!' "

"Ax- man's gonna kill you," Sora said.

"Nu uh. He would have by now," Xalcry said.

"But where's you r camera now?" Xann asked.

"In a small pile of broken plastic out in the hall. I let him think he destroyed the pics," Xalcry said as she uploaded the pictures to various websites.

"Oh you're bad!" Xann said scandalously

"But good," Sora added.


	5. Prom Queen Sora

**No disclaimer this time ( O.O shocking, I know), but the usual still stands. If it exists in real life, involves KH, or Final Fantasy (this comes in a bit later, I think …) I don't own it. Oh and by the way, I've been apparently spelling Xell's name wrong. The correct spelling is "Xelledina". Sorry about that all.**

**Enjoy the story ^^**

* * *

"That movie was awesome. Thanks for taking me, Riku," Xell said outside of Roxas' apartment door as she kissed him.

"No prob. You know how I like to go see horror movies with you," he teased, smiling.

"Why is that, by the way?"

Riku chuckled slightly. "Because you're so entertaining during the movie," he said, moving a lock of hair from her face gingerly.

Xell pouted, "I'm not 'entertaining'. So what if I react when there's a sudden jumpy part."

Riku chuckled. "'React' as in jumping, half screaming 'Oh my God!', and sometimes burying your face in your knees is kind of entertaining, my dear." Xelledina turned away and scowled. Riku gently turned her to face him. "But cute," he added as he kissed her on the forehead. "Shall we go survey the damage?"

Xell half laughed, "Sure."

They entered the room to see the normal sight and Sora. Axel was reclining in a chair, dozing, with his hands behind his head and feet on the coffee table. Xalcry was on a laptop. Sora's activity took the cake. It was the norm for Xannele. Sora's brown spiky hair was its spiky self but very curly, his eyes were accented with lavender eye shadow and liner, his lips a rosy pink, and his cheeks blushed pink. Xannele was giving Sora a French manicure.

"Hi!" Sora, enthusiastically waving.

"He agreed," said Axel without opening his eyes.

Riku starred then he face- palmed. Xell almost fell over laughing.

"If you think this is funny, then you should have seen Axel," Xann said. Then she explained. Xell actually fell over laughing and Riku face- palmed again.

"You're going to kill brain cells if you keep doing that, Riku," Xalcry said.

"Then it'll match the falling I.Q. felling I have when these incidences occur," Riku replied.

"Please tell me you have pics," Xell said, still laughing hysterically.

"No," Xalcry said while nodding. "Axy broke my camera."

"Damn!" Xell exclaimed while giving Xalcry two thumbs up. Xalcry mouthed 'E- mail' and Xell mouthed 'Alright'.

"Yeah, where is my dress, Axy?" Sora asked.

Axel quickly jerked into an upright position and glared at Sora. "Don't ever call me that, Sora," Axel said dangerously calm, thru clenched teeth.

"But where is it?" Sora persisted.

"In my garbage," Axel said as he reclined again. "I improved it a bit."

Sora got up after Xann finished his left hand and went into Axel's room. "It's nothing but ashes!" exclaimed Sora.

"Damn straight," Axel said, eyes closed.

"Where are Xakra and Roxas?" Xell asked, sitting on the chair near Xalcry.

"Still 'watching' Trigun in your and her's apartment," Xann said, emphasizing the word 'watching'.

"Xann, hush up. You know it's not like that. Xakra loves Trigun too much," Xalcry said. "So how was your evening?" she asked, turning to face Xell.

Xell told them what they went to see and how the movie was. She left out her reaction to the "jumpy parts" and the bit outside the door, of course.

"Zombie movies suck," Axel said, eyes closed, his hands behind his head, and his feet o the edge of the coffee table.

"Just because it's about your family doesn't allow you to be a party pooper, Axy," Xell said.

"Nice one," commented Xalcry.

"Niiiice," said Sora.

"If it was about my family, you'd be scared shitless. My brother's tirades almost match my own and you hide from those. And for the last fucking time, don't call me 'Axy', you little fuckers," Axel said.

"Axel. When you go on a 'tirade', or as I like to say 'berserk', your hands are on fire and if I breathe wrong I'm burned," Xell said.

"True," Axel said impassively. "But you haven't seen my brother in the morning. He's like a teenage girl with PMS. And don't get me started on my mom."

"Wow. Upstaged by your own brother. That must suck," Xalcry said.

"What the hell do you mean," Axel asked.

"Well, you go around all tough- guy- like yet your brother's tougher than you," explained Xalcry.

"Burn!" exclaimed Sora as he chuckled.

"Like hell he is!" exclaimed Axel.

"Well, if ya'll don't mind, I'm going home. 'Night," Xalcry said as she crossed the room to the door and left.

Axel glared at the door. "She's so gonna get it," he said.


	6. You Froze My Babies!

**A/N: I hope you all like this story. It's my first fan fic XP. I just want to make a quick suggestion: for some awesome fan fics you should check out xXHeavenlyxBlindXx**. **She's a good friend of mine and her stories are way cool. She's also my beta XP.**

"I'll see ya'll later," Xalcry said to the full room. Roxas, Sora, Xakra, Xannele, Riku, and Xell were all in Xell's and Xakra's apartment. Xakra and Roxas hadn't really left since they fell asleep watching Trigun on the couch. The pic Xell took of them was so cute, "I have to run a few errands."

"Kk," Xann said. "Oooo! Let's go shopping!" She added after Xalcry left.

"No. You don't have any credit cards," Xell said.

"What do you mean," Xann said cautiously.

"Look in the freezer," Riku said.

Xannele got up from her chair, crossed the room to the refrigerator, and opened the top door to the freezer.

"My baby! Where's an ice pick? Mommy will save you! Xannele shrieked. "How could you do that to Lulu?"

"Not just 'Lulu' but all the rest of them," Riku said.

"No! Not Tiffany, Lilly, Fee fee, Elena, Rose, Katerina, and Amberlyn!"

"You named them?!" Sora and Riku asked in unison.

"Of course. They're my babies. Now get me an ice pick! Momma's coming, babies!"

"Well, this should be interesting," Xakra said as Xann began to hit an ice block off the table.

"Yup," Roxas agreed.

"Xanny, calm down," Sora said slowly.

"They froze my babies! I can't calm down!" Xannele exclaimed. Sora crossed the room, took the slightly chipped ice block from her, and gave her a paper bag. She snatched the bag, pressed it to her lips, and began to breathe from it. She calmed down after a little while. Sora helped her to a chair and all talk of the credit cards stopped.

"Where's Axel?" Xell asked.

"Eh, I don't know. He didn't feel like dealing with people today," Roxas said.

"Ah, ok," Xell replied.

"Hey! I gots an idea!" Sora said.

"Oh, boy," Riku muttered

"It's not bad, Riku." Sora said. "I say we all go to the amusement park in Twilight Town!"

"Great idea!" Xell said. "Let's go!"

They all left the building in two groups. Sora, Riku, and Xell in Riku's car and Roxas, Xannele, and Xakra in Roxas' black Lamborghini.


	7. How Is there A wall There?

'Well, the errands didn't take as long as I thought. I was even able to deliver the mto the others' rooms,' Xalcry thought as she opened the door to her and Xannele's apartment. 'Wonder where they all went. Oh well, I'm tired.'

She entered the apartment, shut the door, and turned into the very near kitchen. She put down the bags on the table and turned to enter the living room to get her book and read when she jumped and shrieked, "Bloody hell!"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Xalcry yelled at her "guest."

"They're messy. Your look was priceless, tho. I wish I had a camera."

"What do you want, Axel?" Xalcry asked.

"Nothing really, just chillin'," Axel replied.

"And you can't do that at your place?"

"Nope. Well, yeah, but it won't be as fun."

"Fine, stay here. I'll be in my room. Alone," Xalcry said as she walked toward the hallway where her bedroom door was located. After a short period of time she returned to the living room. Axel was sitting in a chair, his feet on the coffee table.

"Where. Is. My. Door." Xalcry said thru clenched teeth.

"Over there," Axel said, waving a dismissive hand toward the wall space next to a book case.

"How. Is there. A wall there," Xalcry asked. Her teeth still clenched.

"Well, it's an invention called 'dry wall'," Axel said, smirking in amusement. He rose and walked a few feet away from his chair, stopped, and faced Xalcry. With a devious expression, he said, "Enjoy finding your doorway and all. I'm out of here." He then turned and began to slowly walk to the door.

Xalcry, seething, sprang into action. She sprinted the short distance to Axel and tackled him. Sitting on his back, his arms pinned down, she said in his ear, "You're going to put my door back as it was or I'm using your head to break thru your little wall."

Axel chuckled, shaking Xalcry a little. "Not a chance," he said. He began to get back to his feet, thinking Xalcry would fall off. She didn't. She clung to his back so he wouldn't lose her.

"Not a chance," she said acidly. She held on to him around his shoulders and her legs were wrapped around his waist. "You have the perfect waist for this."

"Shut up," Axel said. "Suit yourself. If you really want to come to my room that badly," he teased.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're putting my door as it was before or I'm not getting down."

"Riiight," Axel said. He walked to the door and opened it to only have Xalcry kick it shut again.

"Nu uh uh," She said. "Fix my door. Now."

"Like hell I will," Axel exclaimed.

"Then you're not leaving," Xalcry said simply. "Fix it and you're free or don't fix it and not leave."

"Bitch."

"Thanks. Bitch is a female dog. Dogs bark. Bark is a part of trees and trees are a part of nature. Nature is beautiful. So thank you for the compliment."

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather not."

"I'm not fixing it," Axel said, sitting on the couch.

"Suit yourself," Xalcry said.

Axel yawned, "I'm tired." He fell back on the couch, party squishing Xalcry.

"Ooof!" Xalcry said. "Pthht! Your hair tastes gross. Too much styling product."

"It takes product and time to make my hair look this good," Axel said.

After a while, Axel began to snore. Xalcry kicked him in the stomach.

"Ow!" Axel exclaimed.

"Fix the door. Now," Xalcry said.

After about an hour of them arguing and Xalcry annoying Axel, he said, "Fine! I'll fix the damn thing!"

"Good!" Xalcry snapped.

Axel got up, with Xalcry still on his back. "You can get off now."

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p'. "Not until I know you're fixing it."

"Fine."

He got the door, tools, and went to the wall. He found the hollow and began working. She slipped off his back and supervised, guarding the only exit from the hallway.

"There. Happy?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Very," she replied.

Axel went to the couch, flopped, and fell asleep. Xalcry didn't bother him this time.


	8. LIFE!

**A/N Sorry for the wait. I didn't mean for the next chapter to come this late. I'll try to get as many chapters up as I can ****Enjoy! O! Another tid- bit! I'm changing the format a skosh (yes, you just read skosh. Long "o" by the way XD). I don't care for the centered thing anymore XD^^**

The rest of the gang returned hours later, around ten o'clock.

"Hey! – What the hell?" Xell said, rather loudly.

"Shh! He's sleeping. Let him be," Xalcry said in hushed tones as she looked up from her book.

"How long has he been here?" Xell whisper- yelled.

"Um… five hours. He's been out for three of the five."

"And what was he doing the two of the five hours, eh?" Xannele asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Not that, you ass. He was putting my door back to normal after he removed it and dry walled over it."

There was a silence. Then Xell, Xann, Xakra, and Sora started roaring with laughter. Riku and Roxas chuckled.

"You're all being terribly rude to the sleeping one," Axel said groggily without opening his eyes or even moving.

"Well hello to you too, Axy," Xell said.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Axel said.

"I have an idea!" Xann exclaimed.

"Should we be scared?" Roxas asked.

"No. I say we play Life!" Xann exclaimed.

"Omigod! We should!" Xell exclaimed.

"Omigod let's!" Xakra added.

Riku face- palmed and Roxas chuckled.

"I call the white car!" exclaimed Sora.

"Red!" said Xalcry.

"Blue!" Xell said.

"Green!" said Xakra.

"I'll get the board!" Xann yelled as she ran to the closet.

"I'll be on the couch. No one sit on me or prepare for some burnage," said Axel.

Sora, Xell, Xakra, and Xalcry gathered around the coffee table and helped Xann assemble the board. Roxas and Riku settled into the empty chairs nearby as the Life players sat on the floor.

Fifteen minutes after the game began, someone finally got married.

"Congrats Riku! You finally got her!" Xann exclaimed.

Riku got off his seat and sat behind Xell, wrapping his arms around her waist. All observers were shocked in his rare show of public affection toward his girlfriend of three years. As he rested his head on Xell's shoulder, he said, "I already have her."

"What the hell, man! _You _who's always standoff-ish is showing that you're not narcissistic!" Sora exclaimed.

"You act like I don't have a heart," Riku said with mock hurt in his voice.

Axel stirred. "Go back to your damn game and leave the socially- awkward- guy- who- showed - emotion alone."

"Thanks, Axel," Riku said, kind of surprised.

"Don't mention it. Seriously," Axel said, flicking Riku in the back of the head for good measure. "Continue on with your stupid game, kidys."

"It's not stupid," Xann pouted.

"Shut up and play. Yeesh," Axel said.

Sora's turn. He got married.

"Awww! Sora and Marluxia!" Xell said. Riku and Roxas roared with laughter.

"What the fucking hell!" yelled Axel as he bolted upright on the couch.

"Omygod! NO! EW!" Sora yelled.

"What? The person is pink," explained Xell simply.

"She has a point," Roxas chuckled.

"Shut. The hell. Up. All of you," Axel said dangerously calm. He turned to Roxas. "Sleep with one eye open, Roxy-boy." Roxas chuckled in response.

Riku calmed himself. "I love you," Riku said, burying his face in Xell's neck.

"Omigod! May 26 equal Riku- has- a– heart- and- shows- it Day!" exclaimed Sora.

"For your own sake, leave the boy alone," said Axel exasperated. "Who the hell is next anyway?" Xakra raised her hand. "Go already!"

She spun and, of course, landed on the "Get Married" space.

"Hmm," Xann pondered, "Vash from Trigun or-"

"I vote Roxy- boy," Xell interrupted. Xakra and Roxas looked at her wide eyed.

"I second that!" Xann exclaimed.

"Really now?" Xakra asked.

"Yes, really. Wouldn't you rather an actual person over an anime- dude?" Xann asked.

"Congrats, Roxy- boy. Next," Axel said.

"Next what?" Xalcry asked.

"Next kiddy to go," Axel explained.

"I'm not a 'kiddy'," pouted Xalcry as she took her turn. What did she land on? Get married.

"Here's Dem Dem," Xell said, handing a little blue man to Xalcry.

"Who?" Xalcry asked.

"Like hell!" Axel yelled, sitting bolt upright again.

"Demyx, a friend of Axel's," Riku clarified.

"Why not?" Xell asked.

"Because! It's Demyx!"

"So?"

"Imagine: little Dem Dem's running around. Plus he'll probably throw them out the window like he did his sea monkeys."

Riku and Roxas face- palmed as Sora and Xell said "True" in unison. Xalcry, Xann, and Xakra sat there confused.

"Fine. Who should she marry then?" Xell demanded.

"Since when did we go back to arranged marriages?" Xalcry asked.

"Oh well. Not like we're actually going to marry the blue dudes anyway. Except for Xelly," Xakra said.

"True," Xalcry sighed.

"I don't care just not Demyx or any other idiotic guy," Axel said.

"Fine, she'll marry you," Xell said simply.

There was a short silence. Then an explosion of two voices at once.

"Like hell!" yelled Xalcry.

"Hell- fucking- no!" Axel yelled.

"Well if you're going to shoot down all her possible hubbies, what choice do we have?" Xell asked.

Axel made a couple of expressions with his face and hands suggesting he had ideas he thought better of.

Xell waited patiently awhile. When Axel had no input she said, "So it's settled. Congratulations, Axel. You just got married to Xalcry."

Axel layed back down defeated. Xalcry just stared. 'He barely argued,' she thought, 'What the hell?'

Xannele took her turn in hopes to diffuse the tension. "Woo hoo! Hello James!"

"From Twilight?" Xakra asked.

"Hell yeah!" Xann said.

"Well that stopped on argument," mumbled Sora.

"Agreed," muttered Xalcry.


	9. They are the shit houses!

**A/N: Yay! It took me long enough but I found a way to get more done in a week! Typing in Accounting! Yes, I do work in this class. I just like to multi- task. (^.^) O! Info I forgot to mention is some if not all of the stuff that's going on with the life game is how my friends and I play Life XD I find much inspiration from my second family.**

A little while later, Xell landed on the "Buy a House" space. Xalcry held up the cards for her to choose.

"Why are those three raised?" Xell asked. "They're the shit houses aren't they?"

"I don't know," Xalcry replied. "I picked the mup that way and I don't know."

" 'Kay," Xell said cautiously as she picked the three raised cards. There was a brief silence folowed by Xell's half- laughing exclamation, "They are the shit houses! Let's see. Riku, do we want to get cancer from the factory in our trailer, get blown away, or live in a house that's broken in half?"

"Hmm. I don't know," Riku said, saractically giving it some thought. "You pick."

Xell considered her choices. "I choose. "I choose the broken one." She put the other two back.

"I have a comment about that, but it has to wait. Everyone save your comments until after I make mine," Xann said.

"Alright," Xell said slowly.

As the game went on, Sora lived in the log cabin, Xakra in the cottage, Xann in the mansion, and Xalcry in the Victorian hime.

Xell's turn and she landed in one of the more amusing spaces.

"Congrats! Riku's got a daddy's little girl!" exclaimed Sora.

"The product of rough sex!!" exclaimed Xann. Sora, Xalcry, and Xann fell over laughing, but Xakra remained upright depsite her hysterical laughter. Roxas and Axel chuckled.

Riku, in response, squeezed his arms, that we already around Xell's waist, a little tighter and growled jokingly, "Damn right." This just made them all laugh even harder. Xakra fell over and Roxas, actually, laughed.

"Riku," Sora said when he regained his composure, "are you on something? You never show affection, let alone emotion, openly."

"No, Sora, I'm not on something. I just feel like it," Riku replied.

As the game continued, Xakra and roxas had twins.

"Well, well, well. Look who got busy," Sora said. Roxas flicked Sora's ear. "Owie!" said Sora. "I was just saying."

"Spin. The wheel," said Roxas cooly.

"Alright, alright! Cool it," said Sora as he took his turn. "Awww! Not cool! My house flooded!"

"Shouldn't have had Demyx over," Axel said.

"Shut up. I still miss that tree house. I told him not to try club- house- surfing," Sora said.

"... Not comment..." said Axel.

In the mean time, Xannele too kher turn. "Yeah! I got a pet! I say its a cow named Bertha!"

"Shouldn't it be Bertha Jr. since you're Bertha, too?" Xalcry asked.

"No, Agnes, it's just Bertha," Xann said.

"Agnes? Bertha? What the hell?" Sora asked.

"Our old lady names. We were ache- y one day and began calling each other by those names," explained Xalcry.

"O.k. then," Sora said slowly.

Xalcry's turn. After she moved her car to the appointed place, there was a pause. Then Xell, Sora, Xann, and Xakra burst out laughing. Roxas and Riku chuckled.

"Congrats, Axy!" Sora exclaimed.

"Congrats? For what?" Axel demanded, propping himself up on his elbows."And don't call me 'Axy', ass."

"You're a daddy!" Sora answered. "I thought Roxas and Xakra got busy but yeesh! You goys really got it going on! You're four beat out Roxas' two! Haha!"

"So? Four pyros beat out two emos any day," Axel said defensivly.

"I'm not emo, damnit," Roxas said.

"Kiddies, shut your mouthes and continue with you're idiotuc game," Axel said laying back down.

Two hours later, all the players reached retirement. Sora with two boys and a girl, Xann with adopted twins, Xakra with two boys adn tow girls, Xalcry with her five kids, and Xell with two cars. The second car had only three empty seats.

"That better not be an omen," Xell said. "My vagina's like the warp- hole from Star Trek!"

"Well, I hope part of it's true," Riku said as he, Xell, Sora, and Xakra stood up.

" 'Night."

" G' night."

"See ya."

They left. Roxas threw a pillow at Axel.

"Come one. You're not staying in Xalcry and Xannele's appartment," Roxas said.

Axel woke and stood. He stretched and then walked out of the appartment.

" 'Night, Roxas," said Xalcry.

"See ya later," Xann said.

"Bye," Roxas said and left.

"This was ... fun," said Xaclry.

"It so was! I have an idea for next time!" Xann said. "I'll tell ya tomarrow."

" 'Kay. G' night," Xalcry said.


	10. Man Hunt

**A/N Updating at the speed of light! XD**

**

* * *

**

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Sora.

"O.k. We'll need to pair off into teams for saftey reasons," Xakra said.

"I call Xann!" said Sora.

"I call Xelly," Riku said, hugging Xell from behind.

"No shit, Sherlock," Xalcry said teasingly.

"I'll go with Xakra, if that's O.K." said Roxas.

"It's fine," Xakra replied with a smile.

"Well that leaves the disfunctionals," Xell said.

"Nu uh! I am _NOT _gonna be paired with _her_ during this game. Who said I'm playing anyway?" Axel demanded.

"I'll be on my own team. It's fine," Xalcry said.

"Well, the sun set. Let's go!" Xann said. "We're playing in the alley out back, 'kay?"

"Who's gonna be it?" Xell asked.

"Hmmm... Sora and I'll be it, 'kay Sora?" Xann said.

"Alright! Let's get this party statred!" Sora exclaimed.

* * *

"Everybody, go hide!" Sora yelled from his perch on his motorized bar stool. "I'll give you to the count of 50!"

Riku and Xell ran downthe end of the alley and hid by a dumpster. Xakra and Roxas ran up an ajoining alley and his behind a parked car. Xalcry ran the opposite way of Rik uand Xell and hid under a aprked car. The alleys were poorly lit. Perfect for a game of man hunt.

Sora started up his motorized stool after he counted to 50. "I'll go look this way. 'Kay, Xann?" He motioned toward the alley Roxas and Xakra were in.

" 'Kay. I'll go see if they snuck back into the appartmentents," Xann said going back into the appartment building.

" 'Kay."

Sora drove up the alley of his choice singing in a blues- style, "Drivin' up the alley. Bar- nar nar nar- na- naar. Lookin' for some people. Bar- nar nar nar- na- naar. Wonder where they're hidin'. Bar- nar nar nar- na- naar." He drove past Roxas and Xarkra, totally oblivious to the fact that they were there.

"Wow. He's an idiot at tiems," Xakra whispered.

"Yeah, but he makes things interesting," Roxas whispered.

* * *

"What do we ahve here? Hey girl, why don't you come with my friend and me?" a strange male voice said.

Xell turned around in her hiding place to find two ganster- looking men looking at her. One looked to be Hispanic, the other White.

"Well, chica, come one," the white guy said, stepping closer to her.

'Shit! I'm cornered!' Xell thought when she chanced a glance behind her to find the dumpster was crooked and she can't get out thru the tiny gap between that and the fence.

"I'm quite fine here, thanks," Xell said Her voice calmer than she felt.

"Come on, girly. You're too pretty to stay behind a dumpster. Come have some fun with us," the Hispanic, first, guy said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her forward.

"No!" Xell exclaimed, fighting back.

Riku popped up from behind a garbage can across the street. "Let her go. Now!" he growled.

'Did his eyes just flash orange?' Xell thought.

"Or what? Wanna eat lead, bitch?" the white guy said, pulling out a gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Riku said, dangerously calm.

"Or you'll wha-" the gun holder attempted to say when Riku appeared right infront of him. Riku took the gun and threw it quite a distance away and grabbed him by the shirt- front. "What the hell man! Joe! Help me out, man!"

The guy holding Xell, "Joe", let her go, picked up a board, and went to hit Riku in the back.

"Riku! Look out!" Xell shrieked.

* * *

"What the hell?" Roxas said.

"Xell!" Xakra realized.

"Shiz! Let's go!" Roaxas said as they got up and began running to Xell and Riku.

When they arrived, Riku had a guy by his shirt and was punching him while another was lying motionless a few feet away.

"Oh man! You get Xell. I'll get Riku," Roxas said as he ran toward Riku, pulling a bandana out of his pocket. Xakra ran to a frieked out Xell and tried to calm her down. Roxas managed to sneak up behind Riku and put the blindfold over his eyes. Riku froze. He dropped the man he was pummeling, who quickly got up, ran to his friend and carried him awat on his back. Riku fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. Xell ran to him.

"It's O.K., Riku," Xell said, trying to calm him and huggin him. "It's all over."

"What about Xalcry? She's all alone somewhere in the alley," Roxas said to Xakra.

* * *

Xalcry stayed under the car she was hiding under when she heard footsteps. The steps stopped nearby. Xalcry held her breath, but shrieked when she was abruptly pulled out from under the car by her ankle. The person who pulled her out fliped her over and covered her mouth with their hand.

"Shh, don't scream, little girl," a ganster looking white guy said.

Xalcry looked at him with wide eyes, then noticed another guy in the shadows. 'Son of a bitch!' she thought. She tried violently, but friutlessly, to free herself from the man who was now sitting on her with his hand over her mouth.

"Nu uh uh, babe," the guy said. She bit his hand. Hard. " Ow! You bitch!"

"Como estas, bitches," Axel said.

'Oh thank goodness!' Xalcry thought.

"What the fuck?" the other ganster- looking guy said, standing and pulling out a gun as his buddy did the same.

"You look pretty ganster. I'm pretty ganster myself," Axel said as he snapped his fingers. His hands became aflame.

"Nice trick, Houdini," the shadowy guy said.

"Trick? I'll show you a trick," Axel said as he flicked little fireballs at the men's feet. "Dance, bitches."

"Fuck!" one of the men exclaimed when they went to shoot. Axel sent fire to the gun handles causing them ment to drop them. The guys went to run, but Axel stopped them by placing a wall of fire in their way. He sprinted to them, caught them by the shirtfronts, and growled in their faces, "Dont' you _ever_ let me catch you near here again. Got it memorized?" the nodded vehemently. "Good. Now tell your buddies to do the same, or else." At this, he cause the wall of flame to burn higher and hotter. The guys whimpered like scarred puppies. Axel dismissed the fire, half threw them away from him, and snarled, "Get outta my sight,you worthles pieces of shit." They ran and Axel turned back to Xaclry when they disappeared from his view.

She was curled up in a ball where he left her, shaking. He stood near her and said,"You O.K.?" She didn't answer. He knelt next to her and repeated his question. She looked up and Axel saw she was crying. He said, "Hey, hey 't cry. Wait for the others to do that." She continued crying, so he put a hesitant hand on her shoulder to attempt to comfort her. At that bit of kindness, she uncurled herself to surprise Axel with a hug as she convulsed into sobs. He, who was not used to such things, tensed and just sat there dazed as she cried on his jacket with her arms around his neck. When he regained his senses, he, shockingly enough, hesitantly put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. He began saying softly, "It's alright. They're gone, You're O.K."

They stayed like that when Roxas came over. Roxas froze and Axel just looked at him while mumbling reassurances to Xalcry. Roxas mouthed, "Gang bastards?" Axel merely blinked slowly in answer. Roxas mouthed, "Xell and Riku too. Riku snapped and nearly killed them." Axel smirked, stil looking at Roxas. Roxas added silently, "They went back to the rooms. Sora too." Axel blinked slowly in reply and Roxas left.

Axel asked softly," Xalcry? You O.K. to walk back to the appartment building?" No answer. "Xal?" He slowly lifted her head away from his chest to find that she cried herself to sleep. Axel then slowly and carefully lifted her up to carry her to her appartment.

He entered Xalcry and Xannele's room to find Xann shopping on the computer.

"What the hell happened?" Xann asked.

Axel ignored her. Instead, he carried Xalcry to her room, tucked her into her bed, and left her room. Before leaving the appartment he said to Xann, "Gang bastards." and left.

* * *

Riku and Xell were in Riku's room sitting on his bed. Riku was ;aying down, his head on Xell's lap, and Xell was stroking his silver hair in a soothing fashion.

"I shouldn't have lost control," he scolded himself.

"You're fine, they're fine. It's O.K., Riku. No one's perfect," Xell said soothingly.

"Perfect? No one has Ansem in their head causind them to hurt others. If Roxas didn't show up with this bandana," he gestured to the black bandana that was covering his eyes, "who knows what could have happened."

"But it didn;t, sweets," Xell said.

"What if i killed them?" he continued, ignoring Xell. "Oh God! What if I hurt you?" Riku covered his blindfoled face wit his hands.

"Shh. It's O.K., sweets. You didn't kill them and I'm safe. Thanks to you. Now, hush, sweets, and go to sleep," Xell said then began to hum 'Hymn of the Faith' quietly.

Riku mumbled so quietly that she didn't hear, "I don't deserve an angel like you." He drifted off to sleep shortly after. Xell fell asleep leaning against the wall of his room, his head on her lap.

* * *

Axel got back to his and Roxas' appartment and was anxious to get to bed. Then Roxas made his non- sleeping prescence known.

"Axel, do you have a minute?" Roxas asked.

"No, but what do you want, Roxy- boy?" Axel responded.

"Do you like her?" Roxas inquired.

"Who?"

"Xalcry."

"Hell no," Axel replied as he turned to enter his room, closing the door behind him.

Roxas looked at the door, shook his head, and said, "Mmhmm. Yeah right."


	11. French Toast and Strawberry Milk Awsome

**A/N: I hope you all like this story. Please leave reviews! Then I know what to work on ^-^**

**

* * *

**

"So what the hell happened?" Xann asked the following afternoon. "Axel only told me 'gang bastards' and left."

"Axel? Well, Xell was attacked too and Riku almost killed them. Roxas put a blindfold on him and he had a mental breakdown. I don't know anything about Xalcry and Axel, thou, or why Riku snapped, but Xell was worried and didn't come home last night." Xakra said.

"Oh," said Xann, pondering.

Roxas walked in. "Do you know why Riku snapped, Roxas?" Xakra asked.

"Yes," he replied. He went into the whole story of Riku and Ansem.

"Oh," Xakra said surprised. "What about Xal and Axel?"

Roxas shook his head. "Axel wouldn't talk about it and has been in his room all day."

"Xall hasn't woken up yet," Xann said, then, "Never mind." Xalcry emerged from her room.

"What happened last night?" Xakra asked.

Xalcry too a seat in one if the empty chairs near Xakra and Roxas, who were on the couch, and Xann, who was in another arm chair. She took a deep breath and told them everything until she fell asleep.

"Damn," Xakra breathed.

"Shit," said Roxas.

Xannele just looked blank.

"Now, what happened with you guys?" Xal asked.

"I went shopping," Xann said guiltily.

Roxas retold the story with Xell and Riku, why Riku snapped, who Ansem is, and why he's part of Riku.

"Damn!" Xalcry exclaimed.

"So, you guys won't be seeing Xell without Riku for awhile. Last time he lost control, she never left his side. He's, basically, having a mental breakdown right now. Whatever you do, don't mention Ansem or his blindfold and **don't**remove his blindfold. He's probably gonna wear that for awhile," said Roxas.

The girls nodded, letting Roxas know that they understood.

"And beware of orange Riku. Got it," Xann said.

* * *

Xelledina woke up in Riku's room. The sunlight shining thru the window made the small- ish white room alomst blindingly bright. Riku's sleeping head was still resting on her lap. She stroked his silver hair and said quietly, "Sweets, time to wake up. I'll make your fav breakfast: French toast."

Riku groggily turned his head away from her. "I don't deserve French toast. I'm a monster."

Xell stroked his hair soothingly and said, "You're not a monster. You're my Sweets and I'm making my Sweets French toast. C' mon, you're helping me, you know."

Riku began to get up. "I truely don't deserve you, love."

"You truely do, sweets," Xell said. "Now, what would you like to drink? O.J., milk, chocolate milk, or strawberry milk?"

"Strawberry, please," he replied, sitting at the table. She poured two glasses.

"I guess Sora had to go do some stuff today," Xell said.

"What makes you say that, love?" Riku asked.

"He left a note on the fridge saying he 'had to go do some stuff. Be back later' on the fridge."

"Probably took the stool- mobile and went to Luxord's pub. That's where he got the stool from and now it's his personal seat at the bar, sad to say," Riku siad.

Xell laughed, "O jeez." When she calmed herself, she said, "Sweets, could you get the vanilla from the top shelf, please?"

"Sure," he replied, getting up and crossing the short distance to the counter, reached up slightly for the small bottle, and handed it to Xell. He, then, returned to his seat.

"Thank you, sweets," she said as she made a mixture of eggs, milk, and vinilla to soak the bread in. "The usual three?"

"Yes, please," Riku replied. "You know, you don't have to do this."

"Have to? No. Want to? Yup."

"You're such an angel," he said, then added in a mumble, "Why are you with a monster like me?"

She heard that and turned around. She walked the short distance to him and stroked his hair once, resting her hand on his cheek. "You're not a demon or a monster or anything bad. You're my Riku, my Sweets, and the love of my life." She kisses his forehead and went back to making breakfast.

* * *

After chatting with Roxas, Xakra, and Xannele over a bowl of 'Just Bunches', Xalcry went back to her room to read. After awhile of only hearing her music, there wasa tapping on her window. Outside on the fire escape was Axel. She walked over and opened to window.

"Ya know, normal people use the front door, not jumping from fire escape to fire escape and tapping on a window."

"Well hello to you, too. I don't feel like dealing with people today. Plus this was more fun," Axel replied.

" 'Kay. So what can I help ya with?" Xalcry asked.

"How are you?" Axel asked, visibly uncomfortable and not used to saying that.

"Fine. You?" she asked. "Hey, why don't ya come inside? I'm sure you'll fit."

Axel hesitated, the entered the room and leaned against the wall in the corner nearest the window. Xalcry sat on her bed.

"Fine," he replied, still visibly uncomfortable.

"So how'd you do the fire thing?" She asked.

"Oh, that," he said and went into the explanition of his controling fire. "See?" he said as he snapped his fingers. A small flame appeared on the tip of his finger.

"Oh. Cool!" she said.

"Yeah, I guess," Axel said. "So, you're O.K.?" he asked after awhile. "You know, after _that_ last night."

"As fine as a girl can be after getting scared shit-less." She paused, then added, "Thanks again. How'd you get there so fast?"

"I was in the neighborhood. Didn't seem right letting a girl, even you, to hide in a dark alley, at night, alone." He looked even more uncomfortable, if possible, after that last part.

Xalcry smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Really," Axel said.

"Too late."

"Who'd you tell?" he said, becoming more like himself.

"Roxas, Xakra, ans Xann," Xalcry said apologetically.

Axel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh well, Roxy-boy already knows," he mumbled.

" 'Kay..." she said slowly.

"Well, since you're O.K, I'm gonna go," he said, stepping back out onto the fire escape.

"Bye," Xalcry said just as Axel jumped to the next fire escape and continued to his room.


	12. The Calm After the Storm

**A/N: What's the difference between a hit and a visitor? Is there a difference? I was wondering so I asked my friend and she doesn't know. ... she also thinks this is awkward... XP. As far as I know (which isn't much XD) stories get abused on here ... haha I love my logic ... or lack thereof ... it's all good XD**

* * *

"Good night love," Riku said as he kissed Xell on the forehead.

"Good night, sweets," Xell said. "You sure you don't want to sleep in your own bed?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to risk hurting you if I dream that dream again," Riku said, getting under the covers of the spare cot.

Xell laid down on Riku's bed with a sigh. "You know you never hurt me. Never have, never will."

Riku didn't answer, but he heard her. 'I hope you're right,' he thought.

He laid awake in the dark room for a only sound after awhile was Xell's deep, even breathing. Riku laid still looking in the direction of the ceiling, but not seeing it due to the blindfold.

Riku didn't know how long he just laid there before Xell's breathing increased rapidly. Riku sat up and listened. Before he could say or do anything, Xell screamed. He turned on the light, got up, and sat next to her.

"What's wrong, love?" Riku asked. Xell sat up and rested her head on his shoulder, eyes wide with fear. Riku wrapped his arms around her in a reassuring hug, rubbing her back slightly to help calm her down.

"I ha-had... a t-t-terrible... n-ni-nightmare," Xell said, her teeth chattering with adreneline.

"Shh. It's O.K., love. It wasn't real," he soothed.

"It was s-s-so horr-r-rible, th-though," she stuttered. "I'm gon-n-na ki-kill Xa-a-al for having m-m-me read th-that."

"Read what?" Riku asked.

"Blood Moon Curse. That's some sc-scary stuff," Xell said, calming down.

"How so, love?"

"Alright, the book was about a fucked up incest-y family and the main character was the nanny for the kids they kidnapped. Well, i became the main character in the dream and it just had to be the part of the 'wedding'," she said, saying 'wedding' sarcastically. "In that part the main charatcer is chained to a table in a mosoleum while the family feed the dead. Literally. They shoved food into their rib cages. I woke up just after the 'ceremony' began and by that I mean the son, who is messed up in the head more than the rest of them, was about to rape me."

"..." Riku just stared at her wide eyed. "Who the hell would right something like that, let alone read it?"

"Apparently that author and Xalcry thought it was a bout ghosts," Xell chuckled the last part.

"She still read the whole thing?"

"As she said, she 'had to know what happened to Amberlynn'."

"Alrighty then. Anyway, it's alright. You'll never end up in some messed up place like that. I can't say any messed up place because who knows where we'll go in life."

"True," Xell said, then added with a smile, "We may spend some unfortunate holiday with Axel's family." They both chuckled and Riku squeezed her tight briefly.

"Well, you should go back to bed, love." He kissed her forehead and went to get up to go back to his cott when Xell didn't let go from the hug. "Lovely love, you have to let me go so you can sleep."

"Nu uh. I feel better when you're here," she said in a small voice.

Riku sighed. "Here. You get under the covers and lay down. I'll lay right next to you until you fall asleep," he said, tucking her in.

"O.K.," she replied.

He laid down behinde her. Her back to him as she cuddled up to him. He kissed the back of her head, put one arm around her wiast, and whispered, "I love you, Xelledina. Good night, love."

"Good night, sweets. I love you," she mumbled groggily.

Riku planned to stay awake until she fell asleep then return to his cot. So much for that plan. He fell asleep long before Xell. Riku dreamed of nothing that night for the first time in a long while.

* * *

Xalcry couldn't sleep so she decided to sit on the fire escape and star gaze. She stepped out of her window and stepped on something odd. Upon stepping on the odd object, a grunt was uttered on the fire escape. It wasn't Xalcry's. She whirled toward the sound and quickly pinned the person against the wall with her arm on their neck. The person was tall so she had to stand on the nearby chair to keep her hold on them by leaning against the arm on their neck and her other hand beside thier head. She was eye- level with her visitor and found herself staring into green eyes. She released him.

"Damn it, Axel! Wh ydid you go and scare me like that?!" Xalcry demanded as she leaned against the railing opposite him.

"Well, how was I to know you'd go all Zenna Warior Princess on me!?" he retorted.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Creeping on your fellow floor mates via the fire escape?"

Axel crossed his arms and, looking uncomfortable, looked away from Xalcry. "You shouldn't be out here alone at night. Your visitor may not have been me."

"You didn't answer the question," she persisted.

Axel mumbled something in response.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear that."

"Never mind!" Axel suddenly snapped. "Go back inside and stay there. 'Night." And with that, he jumped onto the next fore escape and continued to his appartment window.

Xalcry watched him go. "How weird," she said sitting down on the lawn chair. She began to looked at the stars, but didn't really see them.

* * *

Axel reached the fire escape infront of his window and entered his room emgrossed in his own thoughts.

"Did you go to 'check on her' again?" Roxas asked from the deat at Axel's desk.

"What?" Axel asked, he wasn't paying attention. Roxas repeated his question. "No," Axel said quickly then looked away.

"Axel, you're a terrible liar," Roxas said, receiving a glare from Axel. He ignored it. "You like her, don't you?"

"Like who?" Axel growled. He was not likeing where this was going.

"Xalcry," Roxas clarified.

"No," Axel snapped then looked away. No exit. Roxas was near the door and Axel was not about to leave his own room.

"You suck at lying, Axel. You do and you knowit. Quit acting like a little kid and be a man," Roxas said.

"Out," Axel said way to calmly.

"Fine, but I saw you on the fire escape and heard you two talking thru the wall earlier. You're not exactly quiet," Roxas said as he closed the door behind himself.

Axel flopped onto his bed. "Son of a bitch," he muttered as he closed his eyes.


End file.
